Malfoy Meets A Muggle
by slytherinprincess91
Summary: Malfoy meets a muggle and instantly likes her. But what will he do when he is strictly prohibited to even acknowledge muggles, let alone be in a relationship with one?
1. Chapter 1

Malfoy meets a muggle and instantly likes her. But what will he do when he is strictly prohibited to even acknowledge muggles, let alone be in a relationship with one?

Draco Malfoy hated his life. He hated how his father wanted his only son to be just like him, and this commonly started a lot of arguments between them. The most recent one he'd had involved swearing, furniture being kicked over and Draco storming out of the Manor. He went to the nearest bar to drink out of misery, and this bar happened to be in a nightclub. He looked at women's breasts and asses to take his mind off things and suddenly got lost in one particular girl. She was wearing a short black halter neck dress, which was what drew his attention to her. Her legs were long and slim, perfect for wrapping around his waist when fucking, and she had curves which made her seem even more attractive. Her chest was slightly larger than other women, something which definitely counted and then he noticed her lips were a natural strawberry colour and her dark brown wavy hair fell around her. Her olive tanned skin seemed to be glowing, and he was so lost in her that he didn't see that she was coming towards him.

"Two shots of tequila please," she asked the bartender and then spotted Draco staring at her.

"Hi, I'm Draco, you're really pretty," he stuttered and wanted to hit himself. _Pretty, is that the best you can do Draco, you pathetic, stupid-_

"Thankyou, I'm Elizabeth by the way," she smiled and held out her hand to shake his. He noticed she was blushing slightly as he shook her hand and she looked to see where her shots were. _There we go, that wasn't too bad_, _at least I made her smile_, he continued and asked her if she wanted to get to know him better.

"My boyfriend is just over there," she pointed to a man who was dancing with some other women and a look of sadness swept across her face.

"Then why's he dancing with those girls?" Draco asked, unaware how Elizabeth was feeling.

"Because he's a man, all men are like that, they can't control themselves around women."

"Hey now how do you know that all men are like that?" He retorted, as though standing up for all the men in the world.

'I just do," she said and downed her shots.

"God I need more of that," she said before ordering more shots. She eventually took a seat next to Draco, who tried so hard to not think about how good she would look out of her dress. It covered all the right places but still, it seemed like it revealed too much.

"So uh, are you from around here?" He tried to ask casually.

"Yeah, I actually live a few streets away from here, what about you?"

"I live in an apartment block just across the street actually."

"The grey one?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah that one, why?"

"My boyfriend lives in the same building! Floor thirteen!" She said rather happily (it was probably the alcohol taking effect). Draco looked over at her boyfriend and realised it was the arrogant jerk who happened to live right across from him. Two arrogant jerks on the same floor, he thought and smiled in amusement before realising Elizabeth was giving him a queer look.

"Nothing, it's just that he lives across the hall from me." They talked for about an hour and all the time Elizabeth kept drinking, making her giggly. Draco didn't have as much, but he was starting to realise that Elizabeth was not like all the other girls he'd hooked up with previously, which only made him want her more. So far he knew that she worked in a bookstore, lived in her own house, went to university two days a week and her favourite colour was purple (she hadn't told him this, he read her mind with Legillimency).

He also noticed that whenever she talked about her boyfriend, she would look rather sad as though he wasn't appreciating what he had. This was confirmed when the both of them looked over at him and saw he was intensely making out with a female. Elizabeth was too drunk to go start an argument with him so she stayed put. Draco didn't really know what to do but he was going insane because he wanted to kiss her strawberry lips so much.

"It's not the first time he's cheated on me you know," she said after a while.

"Then why are you still with him?" Draco said rather moodily.

"I don't know," she simply stated. He couldn't take her seriously while she giggled.

"Have you gotten revenge on him?"

"I think revenge is wrong, and no I certainly haven't," she said poshly.

"But revenge is sweet," he said quickly and before she got to ask what he meant, his lips stopped her as he kissed her intimately. She moved closer, deepening the kiss and he could hear her groaning and slightly smiled. She was almost sitting on him which showed how much she either was a) drunk or b) wanted to snog the hell out of Draco. He pulled away and could taste a mixture of alcohol and strawberries. This was definitely a good combination.

"God, you're a hundred times better a kisser than Rick is!" Rick, her boyfriend had come over to steal Elizabeth away from Draco, not saying anything about the fact he'd cheated on her. As they left she waved goodbye to Draco and blew him a kiss, still giggling. He sighed, finished his drink and went outside into the cold night.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Draco had met Elizabeth and was starting to get bored sitting around doing nothing all day, so he sent a letter to Elizabeth, asking her if she wanted to go on a double date that night. She received the letter and didn't know how to respond, so she decided she would just show up and hope he was there too.

"Why are we going out again?" Rick asked from the lounge room. It had reached nightfall and Elizabeth was getting ready.

"Because he asked me and it's not polite to just reject someone on a double date," she replied from her bedroom.

"So who's he taking?" he asked, now standing at the bedroom door. She flattened her red dress and turned to face him.

"I don't know, but if you don't want to be late I suggest we leave now."

"Right now? I was hoping we could spend some time alone beforehand," he said in a suggestive tone and smiled at his girlfriend who kissed him lightly before going into the lounge room and picking up her handbag. She pulled him out the door and into the elevator. He tried to make out with her but she refused.

"Why won't you let me kiss you?"

"It's not polite to just make out before a date Rick." The elevator opened and they went to the restaurant Draco had told her to go to. There they found Draco already seated with another girl who had short brown hair and looked a little bit like a pug. He stood up and shook hands with Rick, who acted rather rude to Draco the entire night. Pansy, the girl Draco had brought with him got along rather well with Elizabeth.

"Excuse me, I have to use the restroom," Elizabeth said after having eaten the seafood dish with Rick. She thought that the seafood might have been off a little and so felt sick to the stomach. After having returned to normal, spending around ten minutes in the restroom she came out to find Draco waiting for her.

"Draco, what are you doing here?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you alone," he said and looked back at their table. Pansy was talking to Rick but he was being his usual stuck up self to even bother responding to her.

"What did you want to say?"

"I didn't actually; I just want to kiss you." She pulled him into the shadows of the bathroom and gave him what he wanted.

"I know your favourite colour," he said out of the blue. She stopped kissing him to ask him what it was.

"And what is it?"

"Purple, judging by the ring on your right hand, purple stud on the top of your ear and the purple streak of hair you have behind your left ear." At the mention of this she tucked her hair behind her left ear.

"No one knows about that! How do you know?"

"I happened to notice it last time we met."

"Well you are right, it is purple," she said before adding, "we'd better get back to the table before they think something suss is going on." She gave him one last kiss before they returned to the table and soon paid for the cheque and left. Draco and Rick were in the same elevator and he observed Rick without Rick noticing. He really was a rather rude pig who definitely did not deserve Elizabeth.

Elizabeth went home, thinking of the conversation she'd had with Draco. Rick had never asked what her favourite colour was; it was all just about the physical stuff. He hardly ever had had a proper conversation with her. She rang Rick, who picked up on her third time of trying to get through to him.

"Rick, do you know my favourite colour?" she asked straight away.

"What? Yeah, why ask a strange question?"

"Well I was just wondering if... if you still loved me."

"Love you? Of course I do babe," he said and she could tell he was lying.

"Then what's my favourite colour?"

"It's simple, it's blue."

"No it isn't Rick, its purple."

"Close enough," he grumbled.

"Not as close as I'd think, wouldn't you?"

"What is it with you? Why are you acting all weird?"

"Because someone else knows me more than you do, and he hasn't known me for that long!" She huffed and hung up the phone. Things between her and Rick were becoming fragile, ready to shatter at any given stage and she could only hope that Draco would still be around and like her to save her.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco noticed that today was the day Elizabeth would be at uni, and so he got out of bed, got dressed and apparated there. He found her classroom, but stayed outside. He pulled out his phone (something which amazed him, since muggles made it) and texted her to come outside the classroom. He waited two minutes for her, and they felt like the longest two minutes ever. She emerged from the room by herself and he couldn't control himself. She was wearing a short skirt and an oversized jumper, which turned him on greatly. No one seemed to be around, the corridors were deserted. He intensely kissed her, backing her up against the wall and then she asked him to fuck her. He gladly fulfilled her wish. Ten minutes later they had finished and she went back to class. He left feeling rather light hearted about this particular day.

He went back to his apartment and sorted his finances before going out later that evening. However, when he opened his door, he saw Rick with someone who was not Elizabeth, against the wall, snogging the brains out of each other. He quietly went to the elevator and slipped inside. The doors closed and he sighed, leaning against the back wall. He really liked Elizabeth but didn't know how to comfort her if Rick dumped her. He was soon outside her house and knocked on the door. He wanted to tell Elizabeth what he was and he hoped to God she wouldn't think he was a freak.

"Draco!" She exclaimed and kissed him hello.

"Do you mind if I come inside?" He asked.

"Not at all," she said and let him in.

"I need to tell you something," he said and suddenly felt rather nervous. She sat on the lounge and waited for him to talk.

"I'm not normal, uh, see I have powers that you don't and um..." he really didn't know how to say it, but thankfully Elizabeth guessed what he was getting at.

"You're a wizard? For real?"

"Yeah," he said and shyly looked at her to find her not laughing, but very interested.

"That's so cool! You're not pulling my leg are you?" And he pulled his wand out, pointed it at a book lying on the floor and summoned it to them. She hugged him and he was rather confused.

"I like you a lot more than Rick," she said and he smiled. He told her all about the wizarding world and she was amazed that people like him were living amongst people like her. He stayed for dinner and while he sat at the table and watched how she moved gracefully around the kitchen, he noticed the necklace she was wearing. He stood up instantly and looked at it.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"I was given it, is something wrong?"

"It's something from my world," he said and examined it. It was the Deathly Hallows symbol, with a red gem in the circle. Part of the Philosopher's Stone.

"This is going to get you into trouble, I'm sorry but you'll have to get rid of it," he said with a concerned look in his eye.

"I'll take it off just for you then," she said, took it off and he felt much better. They ate dinner while talking and laughing when there was a knock on the door.

"It's your boyfriend, I wouldn't answer it if I were you," Draco said without looking up from his dinner.

"Why?"

"He was with another girl this afternoon, I saw them."

"Oh," she said and sat down. She then moved to where Draco was sitting, sat on his lap facing him and lightly kissed him.

"What are you doing?"

"If I know Rick, he'll climb onto the balcony and look inside. This is my only way of getting rid of him!" she said and wanting to give her boyfriend a show, he stood up with Elizabeth still on him and set her on the kitchen counter, kissing her intimately and sure enough, Rick was outside the window, watching them in horror. He left in anger but Draco didn't stop, much to Elizabeth's pleasure.

"I think that did it," Draco said and Elizabeth smiled. God was she a little sneak, going around cheating on her boyfriend! Draco eventually left, returning to his apartment building to find Rick standing outside his door, waiting for him. But before he could do anything to Draco, Draco tongue tied him with a hex and went inside to his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh, work," Elizabeth said the next morning. She got up, had a shower and rushed through breakfast before heading off to the bookstore where she worked. All she did every day was shelve books, process incoming books and sell books. Other than that it was quite boring, and because it was quiet, it sometimes drove her insane. It was before her lunch break and Draco came in, making her smile instantly. She took hold of his hand and pulled him into the storeroom, where it was off limits to everyone but staff, and there were only two staff there that day.

"I missed you," she breathed before his lips met hers, silencing her. This was becoming a routine for Elizabeth now – she would see Draco, exchange saliva with him and sometimes it would lead to screwing the hell out of each other. And she enjoyed it very much. After they had done it for the fourth time since they'd met, he took her to lunch for her lunch break.

"So how are things with Rick?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Good actually, I dumped him last night," she smiled back at him. Her lunch break went too fast and before she knew it she was saying goodbye to Draco and returning to work. Draco noticed she was wearing the necklace again but before he remembered how dangerous it was, it was too late to go back and tell her.

After locking the store at 6 o'clock, Elizabeth walked home in the chill. She was completely unaware that what was going to happen when she opened her door would almost kill her. She unlocked the door, dumped her stuff down and before she got to turn the lights on, someone's hand covered her mouth. At first she thought it was Draco, but when she heard its voice, she knew it wasn't her lover.

"The Dark Lord will be happy with us tonight," said the first man in a strong husky British voice. Elizabeth knew she was in trouble and reacted the only way one does to get out of trouble – she tried to escape the man's grip, thrashing around, kicking things to the floor. She somehow even managed to break the mirror on the wall with her foot and she finally made the man let go of her. She ran to the kitchen and opened the cutlery drawer, throwing knifes and grabbing a fork, charging at one of the men and stabbing him with it.

She then threw glasses at him as he howled in pain and that's when the other man used his brain and pulled out his wand. Her eyes widened in terror as she ducked to miss one of his hexes. It hit the cupboard behind her and all the plates came crashing to the ground, Elizabeth had only seconds to cover her face to protect herself from the flying shards of china. Then she was being dragged by her feet into the lounge room, screaming and clawing at the floor to try and stop him dragging her but it was no use, he had silenced her and then all three of them Disapparated to the Dark Lord's Lair. Elizabeth felt her guts tighten and she felt like she was going to throw up – Apparating for the first time is not a good feeling.

They were in a circular room, all covered in black tiles with a dark mahogany wooden floor. Her hands were bound together with rope and she was weak, too weak to stand up. She still couldn't talk because she was silenced, and that's when she met the Dark Lord for the first time.

"How nice of you to join us, muggle. I believe you have something that belongs to me," he said icily, followed by a deep laugh which sent shivers down her spine.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco was feeling rather pleased about today, he was going to take Elizabeth on a date. But when he showed up at her house and no one came to the door when he knocked, he let himself in to see if everything was okay. When the door opened, he felt sick to the stomach.

The place was trashed. Blood was on the floor, as were scratch marks, couches turned over, tables on their side, glass shattered all over the floor and book pages everywhere. He soon realised she had been kidnapped, and not without a struggle either. He didn't know what to do, because who would want to help a Malfoy who was having relations with a muggle? He then came to a conclusion of asking his mother, so he Apparated to the Malfoy Manor immediately. But his mother was not there. Instead, he almost Apparated on top of his father.

"Draco what the hell are you doing?" roared his father.

"WHERE IS MOTHER?" he yelled. He was still angry at him from the last argument they'd had.

"She is out, how dare you talk to me like that!" He sneered.

"Well where is-is Elizabeth?"

"Oh, the muggle?"

"Yes, the mug- wait what do you know about her?" he demanded.

"I got rid of her, no Malfoy ever associates with a _muggle_. Not while I live."

"WHERE IS SHE?" he said, lunging at his father. Lucius stepped out of the way, Draco landing on the lounge, slipping off it onto the floor.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"She's my soul mate, if you kill her you kill me too and I'm sure you wouldn't want that father," Draco spat and his father was astounded.

"I'm disinheriting you, you filthy little slim!" Lucius's face turned from disgusted to a smug one.

"Looks like the Dark Lord is wanting us at his service," he hissed before grabbing Draco's jacket and Disapparating. When Draco arrived he was instantly bound by magic so he couldn't go anywhere when he saw Elizabeth kneeling in the middle of the room.

"NO!" he yelled, making her look up at him and he instantly felt that this was all his fault. His father silenced him and Voldemort came out of the shadows.

"The muggle thinks she can live forever with this necklace!" he laughed and so did all the death eaters. Malfoy was struggling to get free from the binding but he couldn't move. Voldemort yanked the necklace from her neck, leaving a mark from where it had been.

"We will show her that what she thinks is despicable!" he said and the death eaters moved in on her. One by one, they tortured her. First, they stepped on her right arm, breaking both bones in the lower half, making her scream in pain and Draco tear apart inside. Then what happened next all went too fast. She was punched, kicked, stabbed and cursed. When they all left, it was only Draco and Elizabeth in the room. Elizabeth was beaten and bruised all over, lying in a pool of blood. Deep red blood and Draco feared she was going to die. He struggled and struggled to get out of the binding spell and he eventually pulled free, falling at her side. He held her limp body in his arms and Disapparated to the nearest muggle hospital since St Mungo's was full of patients due to Voldemort's latest attacks.

"Help!" Draco said quickly at the help desk. Once the reception lady had spotted Elizabeth's body she put her in intensive care instantly. The doctors worked on her all night, not allowing Draco in at all. They had finally finished at 3 o'clock in the morning, leaving Draco to stay by her. He stayed by her 24/7 for the next two weeks, because she was in a coma and didn't wake until two weeks were up. When he saw her eyes open, he sighed relief and smiled at her. She returned the smile, showing all her white teeth which luckily hadn't been damaged.

"Are you alright? Does anything hurt? Do you want me to get a doctor?" He rushed.

"Relax Draco, I'm fine! Although my left hand hurts whenever I move it," she said, frowning at her hand.

"Do you remember anything from what happened?"

"No, fortunately."

"That's good, uh, I have some news which you may not like very much..." he said and she looked at him innocently.

"You and I are... soul mates."

"What?"

"I know, I didn't believe it at first either, but I really care about you and would do anything to protect you, you know that?" he said, lifting her chin up with his hand.

"Draco, I never got to say this before but I- I love you," she breathed as though it seemed unreal and his lips met hers once again, exchanging a soft kiss before she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, embracing what her whole future was going to involve.


End file.
